WATG: The Distressed Bird
by dustyismahomeboy
Summary: Andrew takes Khalon on an adventure Khalon never dreamed of going on: flying in the WATG. Little does Khalon know, this race will cause near death, heart break, and things Andrew never knew about Khalon will come back to haunt him.
1. Chapter 1

I've had this story in the works for little over a year. I'm glad I'm finally getting it together and typed up. Feels be comin'.

* * *

"You should totally enter!" A shiny P-51 exclaimed. "It'll be fun!"

"No, Andrew, I ain't enterin' in no race. I'm a war plane, not a racin' plane." A seemingly clone said. He was more withered than the first.

"But, most war planes race and stuff after they retire, don't they?"

"Not me."

"Now you're just being stubborn."

"When ain't I?"

Andrew sighed and strolled up to the sight seeing double. He prodded the elders' side with his wing, forcing eye contact. "C'mon, it'll get you out there! More people will know, there's another Red Tail out there. People need to know." Andrew insisted.

Khalon stared at him, thinking it over. He didn't want to bother with racing, he enjoyed fighting more. But seeing how Andrew loved to fly, and didn't dare make Andrew go on his own, he had to agree.

"Alright, fine. I'll sign up with ya." Khalon sighed. Andrew smiled.

"I bet you'd win." Andrew said in an intriguing manner.

"I doubt it." Khalon scoffed. "Where is this sign up thing then?"

"In Nevada. I heard you fly a little test race to see if you qualify or not."

In no way did Khalon feel like leaving the island at this moment. He was more than happy here. But the pleading look on Andrew's face struck him in a way he just couldn't say no. "Fine. Let's pack up some extra oil just in case." He rolled behind the hangar as Andrew closed the doors. Khalon still wasn't sure if he was even prepared enough for a race. But he figured, if he could handle and survive all he's been through in the past, this, was nothing.

Once in the sky, Andrew practiced some turns and different tricks in the air to prepare himself.

"Yer gonna make yourself dizzy before we even get there." Khalon said.

"You should practice too. You might be a little rough on your tricks." Andrew replied, smiling, hoping he'd push Khalon to do some.

"Me? Rough on my tricks? Nah, you just watch, son. Lemme show ya how it's done."

Andrew smiled with his victory and leveled out so Khalon could preform. Once ready, Khalon pointed his nose up in the air and dove down a little. He did a barrel roll as he dove and before he got too much out of the way, he stopped the roll and flew upside down. He did a clockwise loop until he was back by Andrew.

"Have you ever done a barrel roll around a plane before?" Andrew asked.

"No, why the hell would I?" Khalon joked. "Ain't that a bit dangerous?"

"Not if you know how." Watch!" Andrew moved under Khalon and began. He moved down to give some room between them and barrel rolled to the left. When he got out of range, he stopped the roll and turned right, but pointed his nose up. Then he continued the roll over Khalon, and turned left, but this time pointed his nose downwards and completed the roll as he turned left. He then finished by flying back over to Khalon's side. Khalon laughed.

"That was the dumbest thing I've ever seen." He laughed. "What was that museum teachin' ya?"

"Apparently a lot of crazy stuff like that." Andrew smiled. "Maybe someday it'll come in handy."

"I can't wait for that day." Khalon joked. He looked down and saw land arrive below them. "A little more and we'll stop for fuel. And maybe we can meet up with Ryan to make sure we're good enough for racin'."

"Good enough for me." Andrew responded.

After stopping, getting checked out by Ryan and refueling, the two took off again for Nevada. Khalon could tell Andrew was excited but nervous. Khalon was only nervous. He hadn't flown in front of a crowd before, and now that he was getting judged on his flying, he wasn't so sure of all this. He forced himself to it for Andrew. They finally landed in Nevada at the qualifiers. As they rolled through the tents and planes, Khalon over heard the announcer mention the 'Wings Around the Globe Rally'. He braked suddenly.

"Wait, you never told me this was for the Wings Around the Globe!" he exclaimed.

"What? I didn't know, all I heard was that there was a big race happening soon. But how cool would it be to fly around the world?"

'Big race' wasn't quite the word Khalon was thinking of to describe this race. "You know how much time I got on this engine already? Yer gonna be the death of me."

"But just think, if we do make it in, everyone can see us legendary Red Tails racing. It'll be awesome!"  
Khalon couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"Alright, let's go sign up."

The two Mustangs went to sign themselves in and once they were ready, they together rolled past some of the tents that held war birds and famous stunt planes while they waited for the test to start in an hour. At last, the time had come. Andrew was after Khalon on the list. After a yellow plane had gone, Khalon was up to go. He started his engine after it failed once and rolled up to the start line. He was almost about to go when he overheard a plane on the sidelines mutter, 'Grandpa'.

Khalon shot forwards, leaving behind the audience in his exhaust. As he climbed higher, he let out the smoke under his tail, brought in his landing gear, and began. He performed knife edges, turns, and flips. for his last stunt, he climbed up into the sky for a backflip. his engine roared as he flipped over, dived down to the ground, and landed. He calmed his engine as he rolled to a stop.

"You did great!" Andrew smiled. The crowd cheered. Khalon's name appeared second on the leader board. The plane in first was Ripslinger. Khalon could see from the corner of his eye that the green plane, apparently named Ripslinger, had a scowl on his face.

Andrew went next and came in second, moving Khalon down to third. "We both qualify!" Andrew cheered. Khlalon smiled. As much as he was nervous doing this race, he liked to see Andrew happy.

"We should stay in the states if the race begins in New York." Khalon started. "no use flyin' all the way back to the island if it's comin' up soon." Andrew nodded. As they were about to take off, the green plane, Ripslinger, blocked them off.

"You'd better watch your back, grandpa." He scowled.

"You'd better go back to hell where ya belong. yer voice is so low, you might as well be the devil himself." Khalon retorted.

"You don't know what you're up against."

"No, _you_ don't know what you're up against. now outta my way before I pin yer tail to the ground with my bullets." Khalon revved up his engine to life and brushed past the plane, Andrew following. The plane glared after them.

"I think we just gained a new enemy, Andrew." Khalon stated, settling his engine a little once more. "Better keep an eye 'im." Andrew nodded as they both took off into the air.

* * *

I'd add more but I think this is good for a first start. More to come! With work and school in the way, it's hard to find time but I'll do my best to update again on the rest of my stories.

FF.N deleted all the stories in progress I had from no activity so starting over will be tricky, finding the places I left off at, but whatever. It's good to have a fresh start once in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry for not updating in a long time. I have a lot going on at school, and with college coming up, it'll be tough. But I'll do my best!

* * *

They headed through the states towards New York and stayed in an airport in Pittsburgh. Andrew looked out at the cloudy sky from the window of the hangar they shared.

"Somethin' the matter, Andrew?" Khalon asked softly, rolling up to him.

"I'm just worried about that plane." Andrew replied, sighing. "I just don't want him to ruin our time somehow in the race."

"Don't you worry. As long as I'm here, that plane is never gonna touch us."

Andrew smiled a little and looked up at the sky once more. "I miss seeing the stars."

"I know. We'll be outta this place before ya know it."

Time had passed quickly for the two planes and before they knew it, it was almost time for the race. They left Pittsburgh and headed off for New York where the first leg of the race began. Khalon could tell Andrew was very excited but nervous. The sight of New York seemed to calm him down though.

They landed on the runway and joined the other planes in line by the starting gate. Ryan had joined them and he towed Andrew down the starting runway as another pitty towed Khalon. Khalon noticed the green and black plane was in front of Andrew and he was behind. The pitties had left the planes to finish the race. "I'll see you in Iceland, bud!" Ryan said to Andrew and rolled away with the other. All the planes started their engines and they roared to life. The light counted down and switched to green and all the planes took off. They left the runway and climbed higher into the air. Andrew flew ahead of Khalon and managed to stay in position. Khalon, however, kept his eye on that black and green plane. Once that plane striked, Khalon would be ready. Andrew enjoyed the warm air and being so high up in the sky. They both kept their positions in the race well. Not a plane passed them during the flight. The leg ended in Iceland. The snow began to hit hard and all the racers pushed through it. Khalon and Andrew flew higher so they wouldn't hit too much of the snow. Once they landed, all the planes went to a large tent to warm up and have a can of oil. Khalon and Andrew rolled over to a corner.

"It's freezing out there." Andrew shivered, bringing his can closer.

"Ain't as bad as when it snows near the ocean." Khalon stated. "That wind is somethin' fierce."

"True." Andrew nodded.

"Hey, grandpa!" The black and green plane called out. He was with two other smaller 300s. "Good job! I was so sure you were gonna stall out!"

Khalon only shook his nose and ignored him.

"Better to ignore and not give in rather than throw fuel on the fire." Khalon muttered. "He'll soon get tired of it."

"Hopefully." Andrew said slowly, watching the three planes laughing. "We're gonna kick their tails in this race."

"You betcha." Khalon smiled.

* * *

The next day, all the racers were preparing themselves for the next leg of the race to Germany. This leg was all about agility.

"Alrighty, Andrew. This leg is gonna be similar to the qualifiers, but tougher and with planes surroundin' ya. Let's show that black and green trash bag what you can do." Khalon told Andrew and smiled.

"We're going to beat them!" Andrew said and followed the rest of the racers to the starting gate. Khalon and Andrew were up near the front, again by the plane, along with the two smaller planes.

Khalon and Andrew both revved up their engines to life, Andrews sounding smoother than Khalon's. the race began. The two planes lifted off into the sky with the others.

All throughout the race, the black and green plane stayed in first, along with his two other friends.

"We'll catch up to 'em!" Khalon told Andrew over the radio.

"I don't doubt it!" Andrew smiled. It didn't take long through the gates of different maneuvers for them to catch up.

"Keep your distance, now, wait for yer move." Khalon instructed as they planned their moves to bypass the plane. "And keep a eye out in case he tries anything."

"Gotcha." Andrew responded.

They were nearing the end of that certain leg, and they had to try and risk not getting injured on the way in front.

"Now! Hurry!" Khalon called out and both he and Andrew revved it up as they went through the last gate. Khalon sped up to go over them and Andrew went below. The three didn't even have to to react.

"Woo hoo!" Khalon cheered as Andrew laughed.

"We did it with time to spare!" He added. They both revved their engines through the finish line and touched the tarmac, Andrew in first and Khalon in second.

The green plane only scowled at them as he made his way past, the other two in tow. A few reporters came up to Andrew and Khalon to interview them. Afterwards they went to their designated hangars for the night.

Khalon was just about to close their door for the night when a large red and white plane popped by.

"Hola, amigos. So sorry for coming so late, but I just wanted to congratulate you on your success so far."

"Oh, thank you." Andrew said, nodding. "And you are?"

"Oh, excuse me for not introducing myself! I am the great El Chupacabra! And this here is the lovely Rochelle." He extended his Rs.

"Nice to meet ze boz of you." Rochelle smiled sweetly.

"Nice to meet you guys too. I'm Andrew and this is my friend, Khalon." Andrew introduced. Khalon only nodded in acknowledgement.

"I have seen you two with Ripslinger? Do not even worry about him amigo, he is full of hot air! As long as a camera is on him he will not hurt you." The larger said. "He is still upset a certain crop duster beat him a few years back."

"Well, if a crop duster beat 'im, he won't have a chance against us." Khalon stated. "That engine of his hasn't even gone through a quarter of what mine has."

"I do not doubt it. I will leave you to your rest." El Chu nodded.

"Stay safe, mon amies!" Rochelle called as they left. The two birds left alone exchanged a glance.

"Looks like we finally have friends now." Khalon said, succeeding in closing the hangar door.

"That's good though! They seemed really friendly!" Andrew smiled as he positioned himself back where he was before. Khalon followed.

"Sure is. Maybe if that Ripslinger fellow pulls anything stupid we have them other two to count on for help."

"Goodnight, Khalon." Andrew said, giving a small yawn.

"'Night, Andrew." Khalon responded back, closing his eyes.

The next day, Khalon and Andrew prepared themselves for the next leg. Ripslinger since has passed them in the air.

"Can't wait to see how you muster over the Himalayas!" He called on his pass.

Khalon had muttered it softly so Ripslinger couldn't hear, but Andrew heard.

"If I can survive my past, I can survive damn mountains."

Andrew smirked but lost his smile after seeing Khalon's expression. No where near joking, a serious look plastered on his face. Andrew couldn't tell if he was trying to hide his pained memories of his past, or was just downright annoyed at the green plane. It was hard to tell what he was feeling sometimes.

India was a beautiful place. Andrew wanted to check out the sights. He had never been so far from home. He knew he had to rest up for the next leg though. The mountains kinda scared him. He had no idea what was to come.

"How are you two fairing so far?" El Chu asked as the four went ot get a can of oil together.

"Not bad." Khalon spoke up. "At least, I'm holdin' up better than I thought I would."

"And you, amigo?"

"Yeah, I love it so far. I've never been this far away from home and I love all this flying." Andrew smiled.

"Good! I am glad and maybe you'll be back next time?"

"Oh, no, I don't think so." Khalon said. "I mean, not me at least. I got enough miles on me as it is."

"I don't think I could handle it alone." Andrew added. "It'd be too lonely without Khalon."

"I understand. At least you can say you flew it once, no?" He replied, taking down the last of his oil. Rochelle nodded in agreement.

That night, the two refueled for the night so they would be prepared early.

"You ready for this one?" Khalon asked Andrew as they prepared in them morning.

"Nervous, a little scared, but ready!" Andrew half smiled. Khalon gave him a small smile.

"Don't you worry. We'll kick tail out there." Andrew only nodded.

Soon, the mountains were in sight. All the racers began to pull up to fly over. The wind gushed around them and snow began to fall. Andrew became more and more nervous by the second. He followed Khalon through the blizzard as the wind became harsher.

"Please stay strong, please stay strong..." he muttered to himself as he looked back at his elevator flapping minorly in the wind.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I do. It feels good to work more with these two buddies, and it'll be even more better once we dig more into Khalon's past. I'm sure you guys can't wait for all that drama. Oooh boi.


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't forgotten about this yo!

* * *

 **Khalon's POV  
**

Everything seemed to slow down. Time, motion, but not sound. I could hear it, faint and far, but there. The distant callin' of my name.

 _"Khalon!"  
_ It was no mistaking it was Andrew. I looked back and all I see is that red tail of his disappearing through the clouds and snow, his lights fadin'. All I can remember is my stomach droppin' as I let go of altitude and dived in after 'im.

 **No POV**

Andrew was breathing rapidly as he plunged downward. His elevator malfunctioned. He had no idea where he was and if there were any obstacles throughout the snow that he couldn't see. He heard a distant engine.

"Andrew!" It was Khalon.

Andrew desperately tried to pull up. His elevator wasn't working.  
 _"Pull up now!"_

"I can't!" Andrew was on the verge of tears.

Khalon knew it was dangerous but he did it anyways. He knew it could kill the both of them, but, he did it anyways. He flew behind Andrew and hit his elevator with his wing. This caused Andrew to tilt slightly but his elevator recorrected itself and began to work properly.

"Pull up!" Khalon yelled and the both of them were able to pull up past the wind. finally getting back on track with all the other worried racers, Khalon began to inspect the anxious plane beside him.

"Just relax now, breathe, breathe, yer okay now."

Khalon's voice alone soothed Andrew back to his normal state of mind. His breathing became slower. Unfortunately, these previous events put them in last place. Neither cared.

Once his tired hit the pavement of Nepal, Andrew's body instantly relaxed. Khalon hurried him over to the nearest health center, ignoring all the reporters.

"We need to do somethin' with that elevator of yours, Andrew." Khalon said firmly as a pitty looked for any damage. His voice rose.

"I don't know if we even can, Khalon. I mean, I was _made_ like this."

"Nothin's impossible." He stated simply and turned around to discuss with the pitty.

Andrew sighed. Khalon only raised his voice when he was scared, or angry. That was one thing he had learned about him during his training. He seemed to always yell as well when he was upset or sad. He didn't express emotions very well.

"It's settled. You're gettin' fixed." Khalon said, rolling back over to the thought-stricken plane.

Andrew looked at him. He wasn't joking.

"You'd be finished before the next leg, don't worry."

As if that was what was worrying Andrew. He didn't say anything but nodded nonetheless. It wasn't long before the pitty guided Andrew into the hangar while Khalon left to so called "shut the reporters up".

The procedure took almost five hours, full of rebuilding and rewiring. It was late in the night when his elevator was now fully functioning. The pitty seemed confident. That was all Andrew needed. Once back to their designated place to rest, Andrew fell asleep almost immediately. Khalon knew it was best for him. He'd rather have a tired Andrew than a dead one. Khalon scooted closer to Andrew and fell asleep next to him.

As the legs went on, Andrew was realizing he now had full control of his tail, and he was happy. It didn't shake, it didn't rattle, it didn't move on it's own. Apparently, the pitty found out that there was a device attached to allow Ryan to control the planes at the museum so they couldn't fly away. The transmitter signal had been lost and not reconnected, so it occasionally would malfunction. Something the two planes believed Ryan never told them because of humiliation. Andrew was only glad it was off.

"Be careful on this next leg now, guys." Ryan stated as he prepared the two for the next long leg over the ocean. "This one is the longest leg."

"Stay high, Andrew. Don't worry, we got enough fuel." Khalon instructed over the roar of engines on the starting line.

"News say there's a storm going over. Keep above it!" Ryan nodded as he left. And they were off. Andrew and Khalon got comfortable in the air and then immediately began climbing upwards with the other racers, Ripslinger and the other two in front.

After a while, all the planes began to see the storm rolling over the ocean. Waves began to get bigger with the wind and lightning flashed. Thunder cracked as they flew a little higher over the cloud to be on the safe side.

Andrew thought he heard Khalon mutter something about how the storm isn't as bad but he wasn't sure. He was too busy thinking about what could've happened if his tail hadn't been fixed.

* * *

"This next leg has a portion where cameras are out of range. Be very careful of Ripslinger, amigos." El Chu told Andrew and Khalon.

"Don't you worry. We're ready for whatever that plane may have for us." Khalon smirked. "He don't know what he's up against."

"Good luck you two. It has been an honor to fly beside you." Rochelle smiled and the two cruised away to prepare.

"Are you ready, Khalon?" Andrew asked as they revved their engines to life before starting off.

"Always." Khalon smirked.

* * *

"It's kinda scary that he hasn't done anything yet." Andrew said slowly as they started over the desert.

"Just keep yer eyes open." Khalon said. He kept his eye on Ripslinger in front. They were now alone. The other racers were far behind, and there were no cameras in the area.

Everything went too fast for Andrew. Before he knew it, a rev of an engine echoed and a yell in pain followed. Andrew got his bearings together and realized Ripslinger has attacked Khalon. Even before Khalon could respond, Ripslinger had shredded his rudder and most of his left elevator.

"Oh my god, Khalon!" Andrew cried out.

"Watch out!" Khalon yelled and Andrew was able to dodge the other planes' attacks. The two planes laughed and raced ahead to join Ripslinger, who has already flew off.

Andrew quick flew to Khalon's side seeing him falter a bit from his damage. Though, Khalon seemed totally unfazed by any pain at all.

"Goddamn that plane." He growled under his breath.

"You can't fly like this. We need to stop and get you fixed up." Andrew insisted.

"Nah, I'm good." Khalon muttered.

"No, Khalon. you need help. You can barely fly now. We are stopping."

"What about the race? Dont'cha wanna win?"

"I don't care about winning. I care about you, not dying. Next town, we're stopping."

Khalon has never seen Andrew like this, so firm. Andrew was dead serious. right now, the race meant nothing to him. All those miles he flew, nothing. All that mattered to him was Khalon.

"Look, let's land there at their airport." Andrew said as they flew over a small town.

"Can't we land somewhere else?" Khalon asked.

"Do you wanna risk failing?" Was Andrew's only response before contacting the control tower.

"We're clear to land. Let's go." Andrew began to drop altitude. Khalon followed the best he could, but with a sick feeling in his tank.

* * *

This may be a short chapter, but oh boy the best is yet to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Feels ahead. I did some serious researching before writing this chapter. i'm sorry if some things aren't correct.

* * *

Once on the weed infested asphalt, Andrew began to taxi his way down a side strip to ask for help. Khalon followed.

"We need help fast! My friend's hurt." Andrew said, rolling up to a working forklift. He pointed with his wing at Khalon, who was slowly approaching.

"Oh my word, right away, sir, right away!" The forklift exclaimed. "Follow me!" Andrew nodded and followed with Khalon tagging along.

"He's very friendly." Andrew acknowledged. Khalon said not a word.

The forklift led them to an open hangar off to the side. An older aircraft sat inside, a Cessna 140. One look at them and he gasped.

"My god. what a pleasure it is." He said, rolling up to Andrew and Khalon.

"Wait a minute, you aren't,- what's your name, son?"

"Andrew." Andrew replied.

"Andrew. Andrew!" the plane cheered. "Welcome home, welcome home! Oh, your father is gonna have a field day, oh you betcha!" the plane came over to Andrew and smiled at him.

Confused, Andrew stuttered, "F-father?"

"Yeah, yeah! Oh, I'll get 'im now. he's in a hangar not too far from here. Oh, he's been waitin' a long time for you to come home, oh boy." the plane said and excitedly, and quickly, left.

Andrew tried to stop him but wasn't quick enough.

"Khalon, what's going on?" Andrew asked, hurriedly. "I think he's got the wrong Andrew!" He rolled to the edge of the hangar and stopped. Khalon didn't even have time to answer.

A very old plane, a P-51, was in the way of the hangar door. He had almost flat tires, faded green hood, scratches, dirt, and his paint was faded and peeling. He looked at Andrew the way Andrew had never witnessed before. the look of pure shock and joy.

"Andrew, oh son, you are here." he said, his voice cracking as he rolled forwards ever so slightly. Andrew backed up a bit, not because he was being rude, but because he felt a little uncomfortable.

"I-I'm sorry, sir, I-I think you got the wrong plane." Andrew chuckled nervously. "I-I don't have parents." It was then Andrew noticed Khalon. He looked more Angry than Andrew had ever seen. It all began to be pieced together by Andrew after seeing his expression.

"No, no, that's where yer wrong, my boy." the plane insisted. "you believe that but it was us, yer parents, who made the mistake of giving you away. We were young and stupid, and couldn't afford it. I'm so sorry, my son. We waited for you to return after war, but, you never came home. We thought you were dead, but we still waited. Unfortunately, yer mother didn't last. She's resting peacefully in the cemetery not too far from here."

Andrew cut him off, knowing full well now. "W-wait, sir, i really think you have the wrong plane." Andrew turned to Khalon, noticing his expression hadn't changed.

"I think you're looking for him."

The older plane looked in Khalon's direction.

"Oh, oh, my boy, he's right, my-"

"Don't." Khalon hissed, making Andrew jump a little.

"After all these years. All I've been through. And you call ditchin' me at that hellhole of an orphanage a _mistake_?" Andrew rolled back a little hearing that Khalon's voice was rising. Andrew had never seen him this angry before.

"Son, I-"

"Don't call me son." Khalon snapped. "You abandoned me. I ain't nobody's 'son'." and with that, Khalon left the hangar, but before going any further, he stopped without turning around.

"Hey, Andrew. You don't have parents. He can be yer parent now."

Andrew watched in disbelief as he saw Khalon roll away, his damaged tail still in pieces.

"I-I'm so sorry." Andrew managed to choke out, disrupting the silence.

"no, thank you so much, for bringing him home to me. Thank you." the older plane smiled. "I'm Charles, by the way. I've been waiting for Andrew to come home for almost 70 years. My side of the family is known for living for a long time. I'm 113 and still strong."

Andrew nodded. How did, Andrew, get the name 'Khalon'?"

"'Khalon'? I don't know a Khalon."

Andrew nodded slowly. "Here, let me go talk to him. hold on." Andrew left the hangar and saw Khalon not to far off, his back facing him. Andrew rolled up slowly behind him, trying not to scare him at all. Andrew swore he heard Khalon sniff.

"Khalon?"

"I'm sorry 'bout what I said with yer parents."

Andrew paused before speaking again. "Khalon, he truly missed you. He just told me his story."

"Does he know mine?"

Andrew stopped, trying to figure out a way to answer.

Khalon scoffed. "I don't wanna see him."

Andrew began to get a little upset at Khalon and his stubborn nature.

"Khalon, the way you're acting almost makes me believe you're scared of your father."

* * *

WOAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I'm mean for making it a short chapter but I feel as if this was a great way to stop at the moment, but don't worry. It'll get better.


	5. Chapter 5

SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATIIIIII-

ya know what, i can apologize anytime i want but it will keep happening

enjoy you fruitcakes

* * *

That's when Khalon spun around, giving Andrew a glare. It almost scared Andrew.

"Do you really think I don't get scared? I was scared of that _war_. You really think I loved to kill? I _hated it_. Every moment every second a bullet flew outta my wing I died a little each time inside. I never wanted to fight. I never wanted to kill. I was forced to. Yeah, I'd pull a prank every now and then on them bullies but was I ever able to stand up to 'em? No. I backed down like the lil' coward I am. Andrew, I may seem like a killing machine, but I'd kill myself if I were put back in a position like that. I'd take my own life before I'd have to take someone else's. I'd be considered a joke in this town and it's people. I'd have brought shame on it. I couldn't handle the bullying anymore, so I stuck it out. Countless nights I couldn't sleep. Still thinkin' 'bout all them faces I've killed. All those faces, who never would come home, smilin' to a wife or children. Andrew, you may think I'm a tough plane, that I don't care 'bout anythin', that I'm angry all the time, but I'm not. In reality, I'm as scared as can be. I am a joke, look at me. Look at this dumb act I put on e'ryday, tryna keep myself above it all. I-I just, can't."

Khalon took a breath as he tried to relax from his vent. Andrew could only stare at him from shock and awe, just now finding out things he had never known.

"My parents killed my spirit, Andrew. I was the happiest goddamn plane you'd ever see. It was when they abandoned me, did I feel hostile. Sour. I don't think I'd ever felt that way in my life. That time I started gettin' bullied and found out I had no one to go to, was when I started becomin' the coward I am today. I rebelled, I ran, I cried."

Andrew was having a hard time comprehending all of this.

"My parents broke the plane I once was. I vowed to never forgive them."

"Khalon, I-" Andrew didn't even finish his sentence. Khalon interrupted him with a much needed hug. His cowling pressed into Andrew's side as if he was starved of any physical contact in his entire life.

"You made me feel a little happier after I got to know you. You changed my life. You brought me back. Thank you."

Andrew could barely understand his last words as they were choked out in sobs. "Can you please talk to him at least? He's waited so long." Andrew said gently as he let Khalon calm himself down.

"I dunno. After what I-I said to 'im, I don't think I can bare to see that face."

"Maybe we can get your tail fixed up while you think." Andrew said, remembering about Khalon's shredded tail which was still in pieces.

"Aw, shit. The race. I completely forgot." Khalon spurted out. "We're gonna be in last place!"

"Don't worry about that right now." Andrew tried to say.

"No. How 'bout, you continue on. I'll get my tail fixed and see what, pops, has to say." He gave Andrew the best smile he could manage.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Get yer tail back out there. There's still time. Go!" he prodded Andrew in the direction of the runway. Andrew looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. He wasn't last! There were still a few racers who were flying past.

"Go!" One last nudge from Khalon and Andrew revved up his engine without a thought. He lifted off from the asphalt, completely trusting Khalon.

"I'll meet ya back at the end. The winner better have a red tail!" was all Khalon said into the radio before signing off. Andrew smiled to himself and passed all the previous racers with ease.

Andrew was coming up to the last portion of the leg. He could see the finish from were he was. He quickly pulled up when he noticed Ripslinger and his other two friends below. He couldn't believe it. This was it. After all the flying from Khalon, the entire ocean, and all the things he had learned throughout, this was it. The final stretch, and it was either him or Ripslinger. Andrew was determined to show Ripslinger what was coming to him. It didn't seem like Ripslinger even noticed him, and he wanted to keep it that way.

As the finish line became more in focus, Andrew began going a bit faster towards full throttle. It was then that Rip saw him, and yelled something. Andrew felt a sick feeling in his tank as they began to get closer. Rip raced past Andrew too close for comfort, and Andrew fought to stay in position and keep the two others behind him. As they passed the crowds, one of the twins nudged his rudder a bit with a wing, which scared Andrew to death. He was already going extremely fast, with millions of vehicles on both sides. Andrew managed to finish a close second. This angered Ripslinger as he finished first. Just as Andrew began to land to ease himself, Ripslinger braked and landed in front, causing Andrew to swerve before even touching asphalt. He scraped the tip of his wing on the ground and heard a yelp behind him followed by a passing engine roar. Two engines? Andrew couldn't tell between the twins. But when he managed to halt and look back, The sight he saw was nothing he'd ever have imagined. Drake.

Drake had knocked one of the twins out of the way before he got too close to Andrew. Andrew managed to get away from Ripslinger as officials and reporters surrounded them to keep a fight at bay. Before Andrew could even make sense of everything that happened, Drake came up to him and gave him a well-needed nuzzle to the side, a large smile plastered on his face.

"You did it! I came all this way to see you win, and I came just in time!" Andrew heard this and felt a smile instantly.

"It's so good to see you!" he exclaimed. He wanted to desperately return the nuzzle back but reporters swarmed in before he had a chance.

"Who's this mystery plane that saved you?"

"Why did you leave the line of racers for that period of time?"

"Where's the other racer that was with you?" These were only the few questions blurted out that Andrew managed to catch. Drake chuckled at the distraught Andrew, who didn't know where to begin.

"Alright, back up a little, give 'im some space." Drake barked. He pushed himself through the crowd, using his wings as a barrier as the reporters gave way.

* * *

Apparently I had this all typed and ready but I just never posted it? Hope it's okay. I wanna get it out out right away and I'll proofread later.


	6. Chapter 6

I've been neglecting my two favorite birds. Here. Once i finish this up ya'll are in a ride for the third hoo boy

* * *

Andrew tried to answer each question but became overwhelmed. Drake pushed the reporters over to Ripslinger where many were gathering already and turned to Andrew.

"Man, I watched the race through it's entirety!" He smiled. "I thought if I came in person to see you win it'd be even better."

"I almost won." Andrew smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, second place is pretty darn good for a first timer." Drake smiled at him but then frowned. "Where's Khalon?"

"Long story.." Andrew started. "He was attacked by Ripslinger and his friends and he's actually getting fixed up where his father lives."

"His father? He's still alive?" Drake rolled next to Andrew as they left the tarmac to get away from the noise for a bit.

"Apparently his family is known for living a long time? I don't know. Khalon shooed me away to finish the race."

"Where is he? C'mon let's go meet up with him!" Drake started his engines and Andrew obeyed, but only after he got his picture taken for winning second place.

* * *

"Khalon? Drake is with me. We're coming to see how you're doing." Andrew radioed Khalon as they flew towards Alabama.

"Hey! Didja win the race?" Khalon answered back. He seemed very cheerful, which made Andrew happy.

"I won second place." Andrew started.

"Boy, I'm proud of you. You kicked tail out there. I was just gonna head out to meet up with ya but I'll just stay put 'til you arrive."

Andrew lead the way on the runway and Drake followed closely behind. Khalon was sitting outside with his father next to him. His tail was temporarily patched up, but ready for flight.

"It's good to see ya, Drake." Khalon greeted as they both came up.

"You as well." Drake smiled. "Is this your father?"

"You bet. Didn't know he was actually stuck here." Khalon joked.

Andrew could tell they both made up with each other. Or Khalon did mostly.

"Now, who are you? And I don't think I was ever properly introduced to you either." Charles said to both Andrew and Drake.

"Oh, I'm Andrew. This is Drake." Andrew introduced.

"Oh, alright. Is this handsome Drake fella a significant other of yours?" Charles was obviously joking, however he acted seriously.

Drake gave Andrew a smile and Andrew cowered down embarrassingly. "Uh, no, sir. We're just really good friends." Khalon gave his father a nudge with his wing.

"Anyways, we ought to get goin' home, huh? Yer probably exhausted." Khalon said, looking in Andrew's direction.

"Oh, uh, yeah.. kinda." He stuttered.

"You better bet I'm gonna come back again though." Khalon said to Charles as he started up his engine.

"Y'all better! All of ya!" Charles laughed and backed up for them to take off into the sky.

* * *

During the flight home, Khalon caught the other two up on how he and his dad had made up. "I told him my entire story, and he just, understood what I went through." Khalon smiled.

"I'm so glad for you, Khalon." Andrew smiled.

A silent moment passed until Khalon spoke up again. "So, did you two catch up as well? The handsome one and the what, timid one?"

Drake laughed. "Yeah, we did. I flew out here to watch him win." He smiled to Andrew and Andrew smiled back.

"It is really nice to talk with you again though." Andrew said. "The race was long but seemed so short."

"You two were out havin' fun. That's what counts." Drake said. "Time goes by fast when you have fun."

"An' now I can say I flew a race. Never again will I fly a race." Khalon stated. "You can bet that."

"I can't see you ever flying a race in the first place. I'm surprised Andrew talked you into it." Drake said.

"I can't say no to that face though." Khalon said. "And if I hadn't, I'd be dealing with a very upset place for a long time."

Back at Khalon's little island, each plane took turns landing on the small landing strip. Drake had never been there before so he checked out the view of the ocean and the setting sun.

It didn't take long for Khalon to fall fast asleep. However, Andrew couldn't sleep. Knowing all this new information about Khalon hit him again hard and he had a hard time comprehending all of it. Drake rolled up to Andrew slowly as he looked over the water.

"You okay, bud?" he asked. Andrew jumped a little but relaxed.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just, Khalon isn't at all what I thought he was. That part doesn't bother me but, it also kinda does." Andrew had a rough time explaining it.

"I gotcha. But, hey. He's seemed pretty chipper now than he has been in the past. Not saying he hasn't been this happy, but I can tell a lot of things on his wing have lifted, and I think he's feeling a lot better. This is good for him."

"I'm really happy that he made up with his dad. I mean, all that hate towards his dad made him unforgiving, you know? It's just, the fact that he isn't actually the war plane I thought he was, is just messing with my mind."

"Yeah, that part got me too. It's crazy thinking of Khalon, the rough ol' timer that can kill three planes with one bullet is actually a scardy cat. But it also sets a different perspective, kinda."

"Yeah.." Andrew could feel his exhaustion creeping up on him as the small waves hindered at their tires.

Drake saw Andrew's eyes become droopy. "Hey, get some rest. You've had a long past few days."

Andrew only nodded slightly and let his eyes close. Drake never left his side that night.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Andrew woke up to find himself leaning a tad heavily on Drake's side. He quickly pulled himself away. This caused Drake to wake up. He looked over at the distraught Andrew and frowned.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Um, nothing, sorry." Andrew stuttered, and looked to the sunrise over the water. "Have you ever seen a sunrise this pretty before?" He tried to change the subject.

"No, I think it's amazing." Drake smiled. "What was I missing out on all these years?"

Andrew laughed and looked behind him. Khalon was still asleep, halfway inside the hangar.

"Do you want to go for a quick morning flight before the old bird behind us wakes up?" Drake asked.

"Sure! I can show you this little island of ours." Andrew smiled. They made sure to start up their engines as far from the hangar as they could, and took off into the sunlit sky.

End

* * *

I wanted there to be more in this story but I couldn't think of a way to execute it without it seeming forced. I am currently working on a third story which I hope will be a bit better than this one and it will mostly revolve around Andrew and Khalon's relationship, but will also include new characters and Drake as well. I'm not going to spoil anything but Andrew's life will change drastically. (and Khalon's)

I wish I was able to make this chapter longer, but I just had no clue on how to end it in a good way. But I made it up to everyone by painting a sneak peek image that can be seen on my DA of what's the come. thedragoninthenight/art/Charles-and-Andrew-s-talk-764966713

I can't wait to continue on with my precious birbs and I hope the next will be a lot better than this one lmao


End file.
